


Signapole

by sheronthekitty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: I'll update the tags with more once I come out with more, there will be violence in later chapters, uuuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is captured and held as a captive in the misterious city of Signapole. Many places in the city have strange Transmutation Circles that block all alchemy unless by the person who drew it. Ed is asked to help with a play to "help for the good of the people".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i wrote this in school. Just letting you know, no i am not abandoning my other story, but i cant exactly write about homo wolf shifters in school.
> 
> This is pretty long compared to what i normally write. I hope you like it!

Ed huffed and crossed his arms. “That bastard Mustang, making me come all the way out here IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!” he yelled into the sky.

“Brother, calm down. He probably sent us out here for a good reason,” Al said, trying to calm his older brother. The big metal suit of armor looked around the area.

“Like hell he did. THERE’S NOTHING OUT HERE, GODDAMMIT!” The two were out in the middle of a forest. It was muggy and Ed wiped sweat off of his brow. Colonel Mustang sent the two out there with the reason of, ‘You two might find some leads on the Philosopher’s Stone.’ Al stifled a laugh at Ed made angry noise and ran a hand through his hair. “Hey, Al--!” Ed’s question was cut off as he fell into a hole. “Auuugh!” he grunted as first his legs, then his butt hit the ground, hard.

A large shadow appeared over the top of the hole, blocking the light. “Brother?” Al asked, peering down the hole at his brother. He could just barely make out the small shape of Ed in the hole.

“Al?” Ed called up.

“Brother! Are you okay?” Al worriedly asked.

“Just fucking peachy,” Ed muttered, rubbing his right knee, which was throbbing. “I fell on my leg the wrong way. I think it might be sprained or twisted, but I don’t think it’s broken.”

“That’s good. Can you get out?”

“Who do you think I am?” Ed snorted. He clapped his hands together, the way he performs Alchemy, and pressed them onto the ground. Nothing happened.

“… What?” They both shouted at the same time. “Try again, Ed!” Al yelled. Ed tried about two more times, and again, nothing happened.

“What the hell? Al, help me up!” Ed shouted. Al layed on his stomach and reached his arms down. Ed stood on his toes and reached up, but there was still about a good 5 inches between them. Ed cursed and crossed his arms. “Al, can you go find something to help me climb up?”

Al stood up and hurried off to find a branch or vine to help Ed up with. The young alchemist looked around the hole. Why couldn’t he use his alchemy? He was the Fullmetal Alchemist, for god’s sake. Ed spotted something carved into the wall. Damn, he couldn’t see for shit down here. Once he got close enough to actually see it, he saw it was some form of Transmutation Circle.

“What..?” he whispered, looking closer. It was strange. It looked different then most of the other ones he’s seen, even in books. Though it looked slightly familiar, he could think of when or where he had seen it. ' _Maybe in a book?'_ he thought, looking closer.

The little bit of light that filtered down from the top of the hole suddenly was gone. “Al, back already?” Ed asked, looking up. There were three shapes, too small for any of them to be the armored boy. “No, who the hell are you?” The shaped leaped down into the hole with him. One of them, holding a wooden club in his hand, snuck behind the small State Alchemist. He struck Ed in the back of the head. Everything went fuzzy before fading to black.  
…

“Ugn… what the hell?” Ed groaned, bringing a hand up to his throbbing head. Or, at least trying to, but instead he found that his right hand, his automail one, was removed, and his left was tied to the wall, with his legs being tied too. “Damn, what the hell happened…AL! WHERE’S AL?”

Ed looked around the room he was currently in. He noticed that it was a fairly large room, but with very little in it. There was a bed, bedside table with a lamp, a desk with a couple of books, and the chair that went with it. He was currently tied against the wall, to what he didn’t know. The door opened and in entered a fairly young man, with brown hair and a scraggily brown beard. The man had a tray of food in his hand. Ed started to struggle against the rope. “Hey, untie me, will ya?” he grunted, glaring at the man.

“So you’re awake, Fullmetal Alchemist.” The man stated, placing the tray on the bedside table.

“Heh, you’ve heard of me?”

“Of course,” the man replies. “Now why is a State Alchemist snooping around here, I wonder.” The man moved towards Ed, kneeled in front of the boy and untied him. “I hope you don’t mind that we took your arm. Couldn’t have someone as important escaping, now could we?” The man stood up and backed away a few steps.

Ed stood up and stretched. “ ’We’? Are there more than one of you? Escape from where? And what do you mean by ‘someone as important as you’?” Ed asked, moving towards the bed, never taking his eyes off the man. “And where’s Al? Is he okay?”

“Yes, there are more of us, but that is all I can say. You are currently in the town of Signapole. I cannot say. You were found alone, nobody else was in the immediate area you were… found in.” The man answered.

Ed thought for a moment. “Signapole, never heard of it.” _'And **found**? I bet it was you guys who made the pitfall that I fell into and knocked me out.'_ Ed thought to himself.

“Of course you haven’t. A little boy like you wouldn’t have heard of this place.”

“Don’t. Call. Me. LITTLE!” Ed screamed, aiming a kick at the guy’s head. The man dodged, and grabbed Ed’s leg, slamming him down onto the floor. Ed groaned when his back hit the wood.

“Sorry, but please do try to control yourself. I don’t want to have to hurt you. Now eat.” The man said, pointing to the food. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him with a CLICK.

“Shit, that hurt,” Ed whined standing up. He rubbed his back with his left hand and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. He glanced at the tray of food before picking it up. All that was on it was a bowl of soup, a roll, and milk. “I hate milk,” Ed muttered, starting to eat. He didn’t notice the sleeping medicine that was put into the food.

Suddenly he remembered something. He had hurt his knee in the fall, right? Then why doesn’t it hurt? He lifted his right pant leg and looked at his knee. It was swollen and bruised, but it didn’t hurt at all. “What the?”

Ed blinked, let his pant leg fall, and continued to eat in silence. He placed the tray back onto the bedside table, and stood up. “I wonder how Al is doing.”

Ed wondered around the room for a bit before sitting in the chair and looking at the books on the desk. They all had to do with Alchemy and he decided to read. While reading he didn’t notice himself getting tired until he was asleep, face on his arm on the desk.

The door opened about an hour later, the man coming back in. He noticed the softly snoring boy and laughed quietly, taking the tray and leaving again. He walked down the halls, dropping the tray off at the kitchen. They were in some form of building, kind of like the Eastern Command Center, but smaller. He walked down the steps to the lower floors of the building, stopping at a door. He knocked on it and a deep, gruff voice called, “Enter.” He opened the door and entered the room. “So, Elitra, how is the boy, Edward Elric? You know how important he is.”

The man, Elitra, answered, “Yes, he is fine. He is asleep now. The drugs must’ve worked.”

“How is the plan coming along?”

Elitra glanced behind him. “The plan is moving well, Sir. Once we get the boy’s help…” He trailed off when the man’s hand went up, signaling him to stop.

“Perfect. I am hoping for his cooperation. I hope you know what to do if he refuses…” The man waved Elitra out of the office. “Oh, and, one more thing: Once he wakes, give him his arm back.”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, it's another chapter! WOW!  
> Two in a week? (i may have written it in school again so... >>; )
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you like it too! Please leave feedback!
> 
> I am just letting you know that i might abandon "the Bear and Wolf" because i have absolutely no motivation for it, but i'm probably not. just a warning.
> 
> I am also not going to update this every day, mostly i'll try for once a week, but if the chapters are short, you may get more than one.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS UNEDITED. sorry for any mistakes. If you would like to edit it for me, i would greatly appreciate it!

 

* * *

 

Golden eyes slowly creaked open. Edward’s neck was stiff from sleeping on the desk. How long had he been out? Sitting up, he rubbed his eye and noticed his Automail arm laying the desk next to him. He groaned and picked it up, checking to see if it was okay. Nothing seemed broken. “Might as well get this done and over with,” he muttered. Lining the arm and port up, he inserted the arm. “Nnngh!” He stifled a scream and gripped his shoulder. Once the pain dulled down, he stretched.

 

Ed rolled his right shoulder and sighed. “It feels better actually having my arm back.” He glanced around the room, and decided to investigate. Walking over to the bedside table, he opened the drawer. There wasn’t much in it, just some blank paper and a pen. Edward closed the drawer and turned so he was facing the bed. He knelt down and looked under it. It looked normal enough, but there was another one of the strange Transmutation Circles carved into the wood.

 

Ed stood back up and looked around the walls. There was another one of the Circles carved into the wall next to the door. Ed shook his head, murmured, “Not taking any chances are you,” and sat down on the edge of the bed. _‘Where have I seen them before?’_ Ed thought. He stood up and walked over to the desk. He picked up a book and read over the titles. A few of them were familiar, but the rest he’d never seen. He opened the first one and started to leaf through the pages.

 

Edward, while reading the books, thought, _'I have a feeling their used for canceling out Alchemy, but I might be wrong…’_ He found the weird Transmutation Circles in the third book. “These special Transmutation Circles,” Ed read out loud, “are used to cancel out the Alchemical powers of those who did not draw them. The one who originally made the Circle can alter the flow of the power to let certain people use their Alchemy. To do this the person must have…” He trailed off, closing the book. He placed the book back on the desk and moved towards the bed, sitting on the edge. “That explains why my Alchemy wasn’t working, but why would anyone want to do that? Unless…”

 

The door opened and Ed stopped what he was saying. Elitra walked in with another tray of food in his hand. Ed didn’t move from his spot, but he glared at the man. “Eat,” Elitra stated, handing Ed the tray, who put it down on the bedside table.  “Once you are done, follow me.” The man said, sitting on the chair. Ed started to eat, albeit slowly, never taking his eyes off the man.

 

Edward finished everything but the milk. “Are you going to tell me who you are and what you want?”

 

“I am Elitra. … You didn’t drink your milk? Drink it.” Elitra stated noticing the full milk bottle.

 

“No. I hate it.” Ed muttered. Elitra suddenly stood, knocking over the chair. Ed jumped at the loud sound.

 

“Drink the damn milk.” Elitra muttered, stalking towards Ed. Ed shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest like a child. The older man quickly grabbed the bottle, and forced it to Ed’s mouth. “Brat, you will drink it.” He forced the boy to drink the milk.

 

“WHAT THE _HELL_!” Ed screamed when the man moved back.

 

“I have orders to make sure you finish everything. Sorry.”

 

“No you’re not.”

 

Elitra put the bottle back on the tray and picked it up. “Edward Elric, follow me.” He walked out of the room. Ed quickly got up and followed, grabbing his red coat and jogging after the man. “Hey, hey, you don’t say much, huh? Unlike a certain _someone_ I know.” Ed said, thinking of the Colonel.

 

They made their way through the building, stopping at the kitchen to drop off the tray. They soon arrived outside. Edward had to squint until his eyes adjusted to the light. They walked to the center of Signapole. “We, the people, need your help. There have been a series of attacks on the people by monsters. Can you help us?” Elitra asked.

 

“Hm… weeelll, you kidnapped me, beat me up, _stole my arm_ , stopped the use of my Alchemy in a few places, oh! _And_ you forced me to drink milk,” Ed listed. “It’s not looking good for you. Not to mention, I don’t know where my brother went. But, I am curious to see what this ‘Monster’ is all about. So, I guess I’ll help you.”

 

The man and boy made their way through the city, Ed noting good places to keep an eye out. “So, what you’re basically saying is that a monster of some sort is preying on people, and you need my help to catch it?” Elitra nodded.

 

“It usually comes out around dusk.”

 

“Right. That’s only about an hour from now. Mind if I keep looking around the city to get a better bearing of it?” Elitra nodded, and moved to leave, giving the excuse of “I have some work that needs to be done”.

 

……

Later that night…

 

Ed looked around. It got dark, and quick, though there were still lights on throughout the city. Ed had been out here for about an hour after the sun went down, and nothing. “Ugh! So the day I help it doesn’t show its ugly mug?” He complained.

 

“Well, that’s not very niiiccceee…” A raspy voice said. Ed turned around and saw a tall figure in the shadows. Its bright yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight. Ed noticed a tail twitching behind it.

 

“Who are you?” Ed asked. He clapped his hands and made part of his Automail arm into a blade. The creature stepped out of the darkness and laughed.

 

It looked to be some sort of cat-wolf-man hybrid. It stood tall, around 6’4 at the shoulder, and it stood on two cat-like paws. It had hands with long, sharp, and probably deadly claws, and had long ears. Long fangs stuck out of its mouth, and its tongue was long and pointed.

 

“I’m guessing that you’re the monster attacking the townsfolk?”

 

“You guess right little boy. What are you going to do about it?” It hissed back, grinning.

 

“Don’t call me **LITTLE**!” Ed screamed and charged the beast.

 

“Temper, temper,” it laughed, dodging the attacks. The beast lashed out with one of its paws, and knocked Ed a few feet away.

 

Ed slid back a few feet, before getting his balance back. He charged again, trying to hit the beast. It was quick, nimble, and dodged all of his attacks. One attack, aimed for its face, hit its eye. It screeched in pain and leaped backwards. “You bastard! **You’ll PAY FOR RUINNING MY GOOD LOOKS!** ”

 

It jumped towards Edward, claws extending out. Ed jumped back just in time, only one claw catching him across the forehead. He hissed in pain and used his hands to do flip back and land on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> I know, leaving off at a cliffhanger like that, i'm horrible
> 
> seems like one of my favorite authors on here has rubbed off on me. (if you're reading this, you know who you are)


End file.
